A typical dishwasher as described in Korean Patent Publication Gazette Number 2002-0077643 is characterized in that in terms of its structure and operation a fixed type dish-mounted rack onto which dishes (including containers or bowls) are mounted for washing is arranged in a washing basin, and the mounted dishes are washed while multiple rotational jet nozzles configured to spray water rotate around the fixed type dish-mounted rack.
The above-mentioned fixed type dish-mounted rack may be a fixed type quadrangle rack or a rack mounted on a turntable which rotates leftward or rightward.
As described above, the prior dishwasher wherein the fixed type dish-mounted rack is fixed and dishes are washed while rotational jet nozzles rotate, has the following problems.
First, a space applicability is bad because the arrangement of dishes is limited due to the structural limitation in the fixed type dish-mounted rack, as a result of which a bulky space is required for washing.
Second, it needs to mount the dishes onto the fixed type dish-mounted rack in a state that a concave side of each of the dishes is positioned to face downward in order to let washing or rinsing water to trickle down well, which makes the use of the dishwasher complicated.
Third, it may take relatively longer time to wash dishes because of the structure that the dishes are washed while rotational jet nozzles rotate around the fixed type dish-mounted rack.
Fourth, there may be a difference in washing force varying based on the positions or shapes of the mounted dishes, thus partially leaving unwashed food residues behind even after washing.
Fifth, it needs to additionally install an opening and closing door at a front side or a lateral side due to its structure, so mounting or unmounting dishes causes inconvenience when in use along with complicated mechanical structures.
Sixth, mold may grow due to incomplete dry in the dishwasher, so hygiene problems occur.
As listed above, in the prior dishwasher, a variety of problems occur due to the structural limitations, more specifically, due to the limited structure that a fixed type dish-mounted rack is fixed in the washing basin, and the rotational jet nozzles are configured to rotate. In order to improve the above-listed problems, it is urgent to develop a new dishwasher.